


VHS Tapes

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doc is Horrified, M/M, Marty is Confused, VHS Tapes, how tf do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Doc finds some strange VHS tapes





	VHS Tapes

**Author's Note:**

> it was 3 am when i came up with this i think
> 
>  
> 
> i've written many mammett fics ;u;

While Marty was stranded in 1955, he had screwed up a lot of things. While he was out fixing it all, Emmett was inside replaying the VHS tape over and over again. He was fascinated by the technology. He couldn't wait till it all became commonplace. While he was studying the video Marty showed him, he noticed a bag next to the TV. It had the same logo that was on the recording device. He picked it up and saw there were even more tapes. They were all labeled with several different things. Some were as plain as "Tape #137" and "Attempt #6" and others were specified like "Mind Reading Success" and "Automatic Breakfast Maker". Doc always thought you shouldn't know too much about your own destiny but, these tapes seemed all too intriguing. He thought a moment. He could just look at a few. None of the ones with explicit names maybe. After he fiddled with the machine for a moment, he put in another tape. He saw himself explaining something and Marty asking many questions back. He never actually explained what the invention was supposed to do, but it ended up a failure, anyway. Most of the ones without names turned out to be failed attempts or studies.

Emmett hummed to himself as he looked through the bag again. He had seen most of the ones he allowed himself to look at already, so he was running out of tapes to watch. He picked up something with an unfamiliar name. "'Accident'? This'll be the last one."

The video was longer than most he observed. It started out the same as the rest of the tapes. He attempted to do something with little explanation and it didn't turn out right, but in the end, things went differently.

Emmett, in the video, sighed. "Alright, Marty turn off the camera."

There was a clicking sound and the camera was set down, but it continued to record. "Don't sweat it, Doc. You always end up making whatever it is you try to do... Work."

"You're right, Marty. But I really thought this time would be it." He sighed.

"Oh, don't be like that." Marty stood in front of him and put his arms around his neck. "You're Doc. You know what you're doing."

"I'd like to think so..." He smiled and held him around the waist.

"Can I spend the night?" He asked, nuzzling him.

"Just tell your parents."

Marty pulled him down for a soft kiss. "Alright."

"Great Scott..." Emmett nearly fell over as he watched the video. He didn't expect this at all.

He watched Marty and himself continue to hold onto each other. "Okay, go ahead." Doc, in the video, promoted.

"I will." He smirked. "But, I wanna stay in your arms a while longer."

"You can stay in my arms all night if you go tell your parents."

"Alright, Alright." He pulled him down for one last tender kiss before they departed.

"I'll be working on something when you get back Marty."

"Okay, I'll get into 'work mode'." He laughed a bit as he walked up to the camera. Suddenly he stopped and looked directly at it. "Shit, Doc. I left the camera on."

When he picked it up, all you could see was the garage door. "That's quite alright, Marty."

"Yeah, but-" And with that, the video ended.

Emmett was in utter disbelief. He didn't know how he felt about all this, but he needed to forget it because he surely felt like he would alter this timeline. He stared at the static screen even as Marty walked in the garage.

"Uh, Doc? You need to rewind the tape if you want to watch it again."

He jumped up and moved away from Marty. "Of... Course."

Marty raised an eyebrow. Doc was acting strange, but not in the normal way. "Everything alright, Doc?"

“Yes, everything's fine…”


End file.
